


Date Night

by WanderingRivers



Category: New Mutants
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: Dani and Xi'an get ready for a date. Much fluff ensues.





	Date Night

Danielle Moonstar fussed at her long locks; unsure of how to handle the gentle curls that now graced her once stick straight hair. Her girlfriend, Xi'an Coy Manh, couldn't help but laugh at the Cheyenne's discomfort. It wasn't that she wanted to make fun of Dani; it was just too funny watching her wonder what to do with herself as a girlie-girl. "Dani, you know if you keep playing with your hair, the curl will come out and it was hard enough for me to get it to curl in the first place"

A sigh of exasperation crossed Dani's lips. "I know Xi'an. It just...feels weird. It's been so long since I've been this dressed up. All my life I've been a tomboy."

Xi'an bit her lip. "And all mine; I've taken care of others, never doing what I wanted. I miss being able to cut loose and be a woman, a beautiful woman at that. Today's my birthday and by God, I will do it today out of all the days of the year. Now come on. If we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"But..." Dani tried to stall, unsure of what to say so she could try to postpone her entry into what she saw as high society.

"No 'buts'. We are going to see this play...as you say...come hell or high water. Professor Xavier is lending us his private box. This is a once in a lifetime experience. Please? Do this for me? It's all I want for my birthday." Xian turned pleading eyes on Dani, begging her to indulge her in this one thing.

Dani found herself melting before Xi'an's look of want. "Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you that I wasn't cut out for this."

Xi'an's heels clicked on the floor as she flung herself into Dani's arms with a whoop of joy. "Thank you! I promise on our next date, we'll do something that's more 'you', ok?"

The Cheyenne nodded. Looking at Xian, she realized that something was missing. She turned around, rifling through her lover's jewelry box, searching for an ornament to adorn her beloved's hair with. "Ah Ha!" she exclaimed in triumph, holding up a leather thong with a feather at one end and a crystal at the other. "May I?" Xi'an nodded. Dani wove the leather into Xi'an's hair so that the end of the feather brushed the swell of the Vietnamese woman's breasts. She heard her girlfriend's gasp of wonder as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 'Didn't she realize how beautiful she was?' Dani thought to herself.

She staggered for a moment as she was the sudden recipient of a passionate kiss. Relaxing into the kiss, Dani let her body melt into Xi'an's, forgetting for a moment that they had less than five minutes before they had to leave in order not to be late. With reluctance, Dani broke the kiss, rearranging her dress and hair so she could be more presentable. Xi'an looked at her disappointed at the temporary loss of skin to skin contact with her girlfriend before making the same adjustments to her own hair and dress.

"Xi'an. Play. Remember?" As much as she would have rather stayed home and showed Xi'an the proper way to groom a horse or something else tomboyish, Dani knew that Xi'an would never forgive if they were late for this.

"Oh!" With that, Xi'an grabbed Dani's hand and led her downstairs, dashing to the waiting car that idled outside the front door to the mansion. As they rode into town, Dani had to wonder how much fun the play for Les Miserables was going to be when the book bored her to pieces. She supposed she would have to content herself with one thing though; she'd have gorgeous company to while the next few hours away with.


End file.
